1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to sliding mechanisms, particularly to sliding mechanisms used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical slidable portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, generally includes a cover with a display mounted thereon, a base with a keypad mounted thereon, and a sliding mechanism comprising a retaining plate and a sliding plate slidably mounted to the retaining plate. The cover is mounted to the sliding plate and the base is mounted to the retaining plate, so that the cover can slide relative to the base when the sliding plate moves relative to the retaining plate. However in the conventional product configurations, the sliding mechanisms can be complicated and provide size inefficiencies as they tend to take up a lot of space.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.